<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danger by EstelleLeonard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109027">Danger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/EstelleLeonard'>EstelleLeonard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 虫铁</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/EstelleLeonard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他掉下去了，彻底的，没有任何回头的余地。他的心脏被人温柔地捧在手心，既没有粉身碎骨也没有伤痕累累。<br/>这一次，Tony大脑中的危险警报终于解除了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Danger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>现在的情况非常危险。<br/>
Tony皱着眉头想。<br/>
非常，危险，甚至比过去任何一次命悬一线都危险得多，从外太空坠落时他能靠着智能系统与铠甲能化险为夷，现在他感觉自己甚至没法冷静思考，抓不住任何东西。<br/>
“这就是你今天在台上，当着那么多记者观众的面，给一个年轻女孩难堪的理由？”Pepper板着脸把报纸扔在对面似乎在神游的家伙脸上。<br/>
“她问了一个傻问题，我直接戳穿有什么不对？”男人接下报纸，随意看了一眼后扔到地上。<br/>
“对方比你年轻得多，阅历不如你是应该的！”女士没有理会男人的强词夺理，“有必要旁征博引还顺便炫耀一番概率论和逻辑学吗？你猜猜媒体会给你颁个博士学位还是讥讽史塔克打着镁光灯同一个非专业的观众较劲，以显摆自己的小聪明？”<br/>
“不是小聪明，那是最基本的逻辑和常识，没看过论文却硬要显示自己有些墨水的人并不是我，”Tony不甘被说服，“或许这类活动得设一些基本的门槛，免得浪费时间。”<br/>
金发女人停了几秒，叹了口气：“老天，”她无奈地看着那个男人，“我就知道你不敢承认…堂堂Tony Stark在全球直播的论坛上给一个20出头的姑娘难堪，就因为她是Peter Parker带来的？”<br/>
“和Parker有什么关系？”<br/>
“你有本事摸着你的良心再说一次？”<br/>
“啊哈，我的良心早被导弹炸成了灰。”<br/>
Pepper翻了一个白眼，因此错过了男人紧张逃避的眼神。<br/>
Tony Stark一向信奉简单原则，即，成年人之间的关系应当力求单纯，少一点束缚多一点自由，夜空群星何必只选一颗绕着转？所以他一直奉行ons那套，即使某次意外的one night不小心变成了two nights，接着three nights，直到无法准确计数，他仍旧坚持这并不代表什么。<br/>
当然，另一个人并不想因此改变自己的想法，以至于每次都不厌其烦在他耳边叨念那些差不多的告白，似乎想在意乱情迷中逼迫他投降。最后，Tony终于下定决心结束了这段关系。<br/>
“你确定自己能接受Peter和别人在一起？”当时Pepper就这么问过他，而他答得很干脆：“在他能找到女朋友之前，我可能已经换了好几波了。”<br/>
然而这一次他错了，大错特错。三个月来他接触过大把大把的俊男美女，却提不起一点儿兴趣。反倒是Peter这边在一次返校活动中和当初分手的高中女友重新走到了一起。那是个脚踏实地的女孩，和自己完全不同，一眼就能看出来是个会认真对待感情的人。<br/>
他原本以为，男孩是那颗绕着自己公转的小行星，但现在看来，或许不知不觉中他们已经互相换了位置。Tony在论坛上呈了一次口舌之快，让媒体赚了大把流量，但Peter这边却没有了过去那样毫无原则的崇拜和赞扬，反而在电话那头一反常态地表达了些许不满，认为“没必要在那种面向普通公众的场合较真”。<br/>
史塔克果断挂掉电话。<br/>
“糟心”这个词，第一次出现在从没被感情问题困扰过的大脑中。或者更准确地说，他从没对任何人动过脖子以上的心思。<br/>
大脑的提词板闪烁着猩红的单词——“危险！”<br/>
“危险！！”<br/>
又一次走神让他晚一步听到了旺达的惊呼。自以为游刃有余的老手不仅在阴沟里翻了船，船底还被砸了个洞。<br/>
“No！这种情况下你为什么还惦记着抛头露面？”Pepper在视频那头皱眉，“目前的最佳办法就是等待自行恢复，斯特兰奇也认为…”<br/>
“你们还把这事告诉了那个只会冲人竖手指的混蛋？”男人似乎因为愤怒而脸颊微红，“Fine！这件事我自己处理。”<br/>
“对不起，Stark先生，都是我没操控好法术…”旺达在Potts身边一脸内疚，金发美女一脸无所谓地替视频那头的男人安慰道，“哦亲爱的，你不用自责，是他自己走神了，再说，说不定坏事会变成好事呢！”<br/>
“How？”男人愠怒。<br/>
“抱歉，有紧急视频电话接进来了，我先挂了～”Potts明显是随便找了个借口很快挂掉了视频，Tony的心情愈发糟糕：他的身体出了些状况，歇了整整两周仍未彻底恢复，目前还不方便外出，而Peter那边却准备和女朋友一起参加新年度的社交季派对，还放出消息说“会有重要的事宣布”。<br/>
反观另一边，向来是社交季明星的史塔克先生今年却不偏不巧被困在了家里，即便男孩在失联多日后一脸担心地出现在门口，Tony也并没有特别高兴。<br/>
“我去基地找您，但Potts女士说您回来后就一直在家休息…”<br/>
“你大可不必特意跑一趟，Parker先生。”Tony紧了紧睡袍，无所谓地说道。<br/>
“不是的，有关明天派对的事情，我想和您提前说明…”<br/>
欧，这是要来报告好消息了？<br/>
男人抬起眉毛，看着Peter一脸恳求的样子——当初他便是一时酒精上了头，败在了这副死皮赖脸的眼神里，只是没想到事到如今，自己还是抵抗不了同样的招数。只是几秒的犹豫，男孩就在半推半就中强行挤进了房间。<br/>
“抱歉，我最近几周没能联系您。”屋里的灯光昏暗，Peter习惯性地先认错，他能感觉到对方心情不怎么好。除此之外，还对自己的触碰非常躲闪。<br/>
“没关系，我看报纸，知道你很忙。”男人显然读过那些捕风捉影的文章了，可那副无所谓的样子却让Peter越发不安起来，这时候他才发现，系着浴袍的男人看上去稍显凌乱、脸颊微微有些泛红，说不出哪里不太一样，却比以往都更加可口，也更令Peter疑心。<br/>
“您还没告诉我为什么没去基地？”Peter再次问到，“旺达那边发生了什么吗？”<br/>
“什么时候轮到我事事都得向你汇报了？”男人企图摆脱对方的步步紧逼，“而且明天你不是还有大事要宣布，难道不该先好好准备一下吗？”<br/>
他飞快地瞥了一眼男孩欲言又止的样子，抓住对方整理语言的空档紧接着补充道：“她是个好女孩，不过那种学术论坛可不是什么优秀的约会地点，这是我的建议。”Tony说得轻松，却没敢看对方充满了失望的眼睛。<br/>
“…那您不反对？”<br/>
这个问题直白又刺耳，像是一根不小心扎在心坎里的芒刺，但Tony没让自己的情绪影响表情和语气。<br/>
“我为什么要反对…”<br/>
等不及所有音节落地，站在面前的男孩一改往日恭敬，忽然如同猎豹迅猛揉过对方腰侧，趁着脱力的瞬间把男人压到墙上狠狠亲吻。抵抗来得太迟太不坚决，年轻人的动作一气呵成，在对方来得及阻止前探入了浴袍内部。<br/>
…咦？<br/>
手指抚过胸部的瞬间男孩立刻觉得不对劲，对方的胸前湿漉漉的，原本摸几下才会肿起的果实已经变成了适合揉捻的大小和硬度。睡袍滑下肩膀的瞬间他的手腕被气喘吁吁的男子轻轻握住，阻止进一步的试探，但胸前因挤压留下的魅红色印记尚未退却，结合方才那副秀色可餐的样子来看，不难想象发生过什么…<br/>
“您找别人了？”Peter的语气里混合着失落、懊悔和无处发泄的愤怒，藏不住心思的年轻人在这类游戏中处于下风。<br/>
“Hey，好像先找别人的不是我吧？”男人的嗓音难得失了底气，可在一头热的Peter听来依旧是那套无所谓的调子，“不过我一向不干涉对方，也不想把关系搞得太复杂，所以你最好也别摆出一副定了终身的样子跑来这里干涉我找谁睡…唔！”<br/>
企图狡辩的嘴唇被更加凶狠地强行封住，音律自动掐断，成了喉咙里的轻呼和争夺空气的喘息。这一次的吻与其说是吻倒不如说是一种狠狠宣泄和无情地掠夺。当米歇尔提议帮他试探一下那个人心意的时候，Peter以为这下主动权终于落到自己手里，但一个多月来对方既没有询问也没有明确阻止，反而干脆利落地直接换了对象，这让男孩心中最后的希望彻底熄灭了——原来当真的只有自己。<br/>
唇舌纠缠中他首先冒出的念头是不甘、懊恼，而当对方在猛烈的攻势中终于退让，缠上了他的舌尖后，一股强烈的占有欲侵蚀了其他任何的情感。<br/>
浴袍很快松开挂在腰际，胸部的景致这才完全暴露在年轻的目光中。<br/>
“这是…”Peter望着比平时更丰润一些的肉体，饱满的突起周围沾着一层薄薄的白色露水。他忽然意识到事情似乎并不是自己想的那样。<br/>
被压在墙上动弹不得的男人此时还在强装镇定，用尽所有理智把肺部深处的颤抖藏起来：“前些天的任务，出了个小事故，”胸前隐约的欲求让男人短暂停顿了一下，“旺达的法术失控，恰好打中了半损的头盔，”该死的低音混着着隐忍的喘息，像一根搅拌棒搅合着Peter的理智，“短路，电流刺激到下丘脑，造成某些…异常，不过是暂时的，”Peter在湿漉漉的手感里艰难维持着神志，电流刺激的部分掌管着人体激素分泌，看目前的情况，他已经猜到了大概，那么，这是否意味着——“…您没有找别人…？”<br/>
青年控制着自己的音调，男人脸上转瞬即逝的表情让他欢心雀跃，他太熟悉那个抿嘴的小动作，被说中心事后企图隐藏的动作。<br/>
“所以…您一直都没有找过别人吗？”<br/>
“看起来，我可不像有的人这么受欢迎。”<br/>
男孩感觉耳朵嗡地一下，脑袋又晕又烫。他当然知道面前的男人有多受欢迎，多少人心甘情愿被他招之即来，而且Tony Stark向来不完什么禁欲游戏，别说三个月，三天都不可能。更别说现在他的样子……这个回答意味着什么？！是他想的那样吗？！<br/>
指尖一用力，乳头的小孔里就溢出几滴白浊，伴随着让人血脉喷张的轻颤，“那明天的派对您还能去吗？”<br/>
“去不去有…什么…关系…”<br/>
“因为我想向所有人宣布，我希望您也在场…”嘴唇印在男人颤动的喉结上，“向您当初告诉所有人真实身份那样，我希望告诉所有人，您在和我交往。”<br/>
滚动的喉结忽然一滞，青年为自己造成的效果感到满意，他再接再厉来到半张的嘴唇补了一个轻吻：“您在论坛上生气，是因为我吗？”<br/>
没有回音，包裹着胸部的手掌轻轻用力，乳头立刻颤抖着吐出更多液体。男人接近赤裸的身体立刻软了一下。<br/>
“如果是的话我会很高兴，先生，我希望任何时候您都想着我，只想着我。”又来了，Peter Parker的死缠烂打，“我发誓，因为任何时候我都只想着您，我发誓。”<br/>
谁教会他念咒语的？Tony心里的某个声音还在吐槽，身体却先一步在耳畔的低语中投降。<br/>
绕着一颗星公转虽然无聊，但一旦进入了轨道，岂是能轻易脱身的？<br/>
危险，太危险了！Tony在席卷而来的晕眩中看到了一个望不到头的万劫不复的深渊，而耳畔温柔的召唤就像是美人鱼悠扬的歌声，企图抽干他所有的挣扎。<br/>
“明天…我去不了。”答非所问，避重就轻。<br/>
这一招Peter其实会拆，但他之前一直让着对方。<br/>
“为什么？”<br/>
“…完全，停止，还要一周…”<br/>
青年亲吻着对方仰起的脖子，一边凑到耳边吹起一边刮骚着哭泣的小突起，耐心地说道：<br/>
“那么，似乎我来的正是时候？”青年原本清亮的嗓音逐渐嘶哑，乳头的出口在挤压下冒出白色的液体，手指恶意旋转着扭动着手感颇佳的坚挺，断断续续欲壑难填的轻喘随着乳白色的水滴滑落，“今天把它彻底排干净就好了。”<br/>
不光是上身兴奋了起来，男人的下身早就按耐不住地抬了起来，衣服虽然还挂在身上，可是该遮的地方全都没遮住。<br/>
“等…唔！”<br/>
搂着对方一把带上床，青年熟练地褪去了对方的浴袍，一边封住企图喊停的嘴，一边把手探进了股缝里。熟练的摩擦之下，身体立刻给予了下意识般的回应，双腿打开配合手指入侵，一吻完毕后，男孩很快对着湿漉漉的穴口把自己顶送了进去。<br/>
拱起的身体让胸部的状况更加明显，与呻吟一同泄漏的还有顺着胸肌淌下的白色液体。不过那里很快就染上了另一个人的呼吸。男孩的舌头舔弄着一侧熟透的果实，一边照顾着另一枚红肿。男人的胸部或许是因为不断的刺激而有些隆起，在青年的手里显出异常魅惑的肉感来。轻轻一挤一顶，乳头和下身同时冒出几滴液体，挣扎的喉结上下滚动，发出短促的轻呼。男孩很快就不满足于浅尝辄止，把嘴唇贴了上去。<br/>
“不要…唔…这样…吸…”微弱的抗议消失在大力吮吸和舔舐中，男人惊恐地发现原本只能勉强挤出几滴的胸部竟然随着对方的吮吸源源不断流出液体和快感。<br/>
“先生…”另一个没被吸的乳头也在青涩却热情的把玩下开始产奶，甚至还能在恶意的挤压下射出一个小小的弧线，“您真可爱。”<br/>
哪里…可爱了？<br/>
“哪里都可爱……”内心的吐槽不知怎么就被听到，还被巧妙地堵了回来。硬邦邦的东西在他身体里缓慢地磨蹭着，次次都磨过要命的一点，双腿被压向两边打开，抬起的分身紧紧按在小腹，在摩擦中吐出黏糊糊的液体。<br/>
“快、快点…”男人试图扭动腰肢，引诱对方的行动，这招在睡了那么多次之后依然管用，除了这次——<br/>
“得好好排干净才行。”意见被驳回（这是Peter唯一有机会驳回对方意见的时候），手上和嘴里的力气加大，吮吸的快感沿着神经的通路控制了全身感官，吸出的液体更浓，少年着了魔一般奋力讨好着这枚果实，终于在轻咬轻扯中让男人失控高叫着达到了第一轮顶峰。<br/>
爽到连脚趾都勾起来，男人终于不再抵抗，而是主动将因产乳和刺激变得丰沛的胸部送了上去。<br/>
此起彼伏的喘息激励着少年的动作。他已然学会在顶入时吮吸，在退出时用舌尖刺激小巧的出口，把对方的快感牢牢掌控在自己手里，既不给到顶峰，也不放开钳制，缓慢地享受着男人的身体，堆积着欲望。<br/>
待男人的喘息染上了隐约的恳求与哭腔，男孩才放开了对乳头的蹂躏。转而抬起头突入对方的口腔，将残留的滋味送进男人嘴里。<br/>
“唔…”<br/>
自己的味道被送入口中，Tony在强势的翻搅和纠缠中艰难维持着呼吸。唾液汗液乳水和精液包裹着男人优美的肉体，这个躺在柔软床第上的被情欲支配的身躯此刻无比甜美、毫无还手之力，下身的顶撞终于开始加快，一次次带出红色的媚肉和白色的浓液，指缝里挺翘肿大的乳头不停滴着奶水，淌下肌肉匀称的身体竟无任何违和，甚至有一股令人血脉喷张的异样美感。加速的撞击下，已经被玩到极度兴奋的身体很快颤抖着攀上了高峰，尽管小穴大力收缩努力地吞咽着，男孩的液体还是多到从缝隙中涌出。胸部的起伏终于趋于平静，只是在挤干后如同泪滴般流下一些残液。<br/>
全身湿透的男人无力地躺在男孩身下，腰部因为余韵抽动，腿根微微颤抖，嘴角流下来不及吞咽的唾液，在抽出时忍不住轻喘。<br/>
非常，危险。<br/>
Tony在把男孩毛茸茸的脑袋拉近自己时望着对方清澈的瞳孔想到，这就是那块由他发现的原石，如今却是令他无法逃离的深渊。<br/>
Tony Stark不是那种特别有安全感的人，这也是他过去疯狂完善战甲的原因，不过现在，即使没有战衣、甚至一丝不挂，只要他在男孩怀里，就是安全的。<br/>
深色的明亮的眼睛透过睫毛从下往上看着略微有些紧张的男孩。Tony的嗓子还因为方才的激情有些嘶哑，他轻念着，一边轻轻贴上了对方的嘴唇。<br/>
“Mr.Stark？”一下子听到了什么不得了发言的男孩被亲得一时有点懵。<br/>
对方温柔地摸着他的下唇，凑上去不厌其烦地把方才的低声告白重复了一遍，两遍，三遍…似乎要把过去欠下的都还清，直到被收紧的手臂和深吻打断。<br/>
他掉下去了，彻底的，没有任何回头的余地。他的心脏被人温柔地捧在手心，既没有粉身碎骨也没有伤痕累累。<br/>
原来绕着这颗心公转是如此安全，他在亲吻中迷迷糊糊地想，随后把脖子往上仰了一点。<br/>
这一次，Tony大脑中的危险警报终于解除了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>